


Deep inside

by justii15



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Cute, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lovely, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Leonid is plagued by bad thoughts. Nobody around him don't understands him and everyone is making fun of him. Sasha tries to improve his mood.





	Deep inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriegskrieg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegskrieg/gifts).

> This short work did not come about by accident. It reflects a bit of my current thoughts. But I feel happy to see these two talking and helping each other like two friends in love.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this work to kriegskrieg, because he is one of the friends who has helped me a lot and has always been able to cheer me up...even with the funny stupid things.   
*lick* *lick*

"Lenya, what happened?" Sasha asked him from afar, and sat down on the cold bench he was sitting on.

Leonid didn't even look at him. He stared into the ground, shaking.

Sasha immediately lent him his coat and threw it over his back. "My love, tell me what's going on," he asked again.

Leonid looked at him, eyes and cheeks wet. "SSometimes I feel completely unnecessary. As if I didn't belong here," he replied, and a few drops of tears fell on the pavement.

Sasha immediately hugged him with one hand and held him close. "What are you saying? Did anyone tell you something like that?" He couldn't understand where suddenly so much hatred had come to him.

"Look at it!" he snapped at him. "Older boys at work keep making fun of me and nobody takes me seriously. I have other interests compared to them. I'm like a ... baby to them."

Sasha stroked with thumb his wet face. Through a stream of tears he tried to look into his eyes.

"Nonsense," he said in a strong voice. "I'm older too and I like spending a lot of time with you. Go hunting, fishing, or just…" and kissed him on the lips, "… kissing you." And did it again.

"Sasha ..." he looked at him with amorous gazee. "If they find out this about me, they'll beat me up, they'll scold me, they'll lock me up and kill me," he continued in his grim moods.

"Nonsense," and he kissed him again.

"Sasha!" he cried, but this time with a wide smile on his face. He tried to push his hands away, but Sasha was always faster, and his mouth always came back to his lips.

"I'll always be here for you," he reassured him, and finally he could look straight into his eyes without further tears. "You don't have to have hundreds of friends around you, just a few."

Leonid clung to him with even more force. He could feel his warmth, which had soothed him and made him feel safe from the world.

"Dyatlov constantly humiliates me," he continued. "If I do something wrong, he'll throw me out of it. He won't show me how to do it right, he just… pushes me away."

"He treats with everyone like that, you know it," he replied, staring into the distance ahead. He was stroking Leonid in his hair and tried to explain everything so that he didn't need to feel unnecessary. "He almost caught Igor by the throat when he pressed the wrong button."

"How about the boys laughing that I couldn't drink as much as they do? They say I drink like a girl!" He continually invented more and more reasons to make him feel embarrassed.

"Igor also cannot drink and does nothing of their ridicule. Damn it, Lenyo, ignore them, even if it's annoying. I will always be here for you. The man who like you… the man who loves you," and lowered his head.

Leonid grabbed his cheeks and raised his head. "But I love you too. You are the best thing that could happened to me here in Pripyat," and he kissed him long and passionately until he almost dropped his glasses on the ground.

"You will always be my boss. But promise me that always we get out of that damn job, we'll always do just this," and he continued kissing uncontrollably.

"I promise," Sasha replied as he let him go of his grip. "But you have to promise me that you won't care so much if they will have some bullshit on against you. I'll never have it," he grabbed his cold palms and tried to warm them up with his own.

"I promise," he smiled. He knew that even if he had a lot of hateful and envious people around him, Sasha would always be the one who will be here for him, without any prejudice. And that's why he fell in love with him.


End file.
